


My PA 车8

by LMDDD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMDDD/pseuds/LMDDD





	My PA 车8

“唔...”  
几日不见后的吻，来得那么理所当然，将所有对Tony的思念都化开。  
Peter双手抵在Tony的肩上，从起初的下意识抗拒到了逐渐沉沦。男人没想做什么，他就是吻着他的男孩，是心疼，是安慰，是我想你，他只是想吻他。  
男孩双手环住了Tony的脖子，感受着Tony的舌头在自己嘴里温柔的舔舐着，勾起舌头努力的回应着。  
Tony愣了愣，这是男孩第一次主动的回应了他的吻。  
Tony被勾的失了魂，把舌尖更加向下的引入，温柔而有力的霸占着男孩甜腻的小嘴。  
但理智侵入了大脑，Tony知道还不是时候。  
双唇分开，Tony双手撑在床上望着身下的男孩，男孩这才意识到自己的双手环住了Tony的脖子，像被火烧了一样猛地撇开了双手，红着脸拧过头去不对视Tony。  
“先起来，”Tony起身，把男孩拉了下床，“我帮你吹头。”  
“嗯。”  
明明只有两三米的距离，Tony却坚持要把男孩抱去洗手间，放在洗手台上，拿起了吹风机对着自己的手先感受了一下温度。  
“你怎么回来了？”Peter被男人温柔的揉着头发，吹出来的热气温暖着男孩被空调吹凉的发丝，连毛孔都放松下来的Peter睁大了眼睛看着眼前的男人。  
“为什么出这样的事不告诉我？”  
Tony停掉了吹风机，帮男孩理了理卷发，发丝垂下遮住了Peter的额头，乖巧甜腻的模样像个未成年的小男孩一样可爱。  
“我要是不回来你打算让我什么时候知道？”Tony瞪着他。  
Peter坐在洗手台上，双手撑在两边晃着双腿，低下了头，“对不起...我没想到......”  
“而且...而且我也没有证据...现在没完成任务的是我......”Peter越说越小声，好不容易平缓下来的委屈又一次袭来。  
“监控显示他偷了你的报告，他承认了且他已经被辞退了。”  
“......”  
男孩愣了愣，他没想到事情是这样的走向，他以为被辞退的会是自己。  
而且他也忘了查监控这回事，当时Peter的脑子被恼怒占满了，甚至都没思考到自己是Tony的情人问题。  
“其实...认错了就好...没必要辞退他的......”  
“你还有关心别人？哈？他把你弄得如此委屈，我没杀了他已经算他走运了。”Tony给Peter翻了个白眼。  
你究竟当你男朋友是什么啊？Stark公司的大Boss啊！公司出的事你不告诉我你自己瞎委屈什么啊？哈？你就不能依赖一下我吗？！  
“别！Mr.Stark你不能这么说话。”Peter被他吓得一颤，他怕Tony来真的，他什么不敢？  
“以后受委屈了一定要告诉我。”  
被抵着额头的Peter脸颊一红，止不住的心跳加速，嘴里勉勉强强扯出一个“嗯”，又笑了笑，“谢谢你，Mr.Stark.”  
Peter觉得被人宠着真好，可是他的确不知道这份感情能不能认真地回应。  
把男孩往怀里一扣，Peter下意识的把晃着的双腿夹在男人腰间以维持平衡，男人就以抱娃娃的姿势抱着他回到床上，一个扑到两人倒在深蓝色的床上，Peter又一次被吻住了。  
翻过身来，Peter跨坐在Tony的上身，骑乘的姿势让Peter害羞得想翻身却被男人按住了双腿。自己的浴袍也就被这样的姿势扯开，露出了白皙匀称的大腿，跨下的小Peter半硬着抵在Tony不偏不正的位置，隔着西装裤都能感受到那一块的突起。  
“Peter你说的主动。”Tony双手交叉的放在自己的头发后，乐着看坐在自己身上的男孩双手撑在自己的衬衫上，顶着红红的脸颊别扭地扭动身子而磨蹭着自己坚挺的老二。“就现在吧。”

.


End file.
